Three Hours After
by AidenH17
Summary: Lukas and Matthias have been very close friends since they were little kids. Some people take their relationship a wrong way, and Lukas ends up getting badly bullied and hurt. When Matthias cares for Lukas, will the two realize their feelings? I suck at summaries XD Dennor - Highschool AU - yaoi - Denmark and Norway - Rated T for mild five second violence. :)


**_A/N:_** _Well, this is a fanfic I wrote because I had time. Read the ending Author Note to know more. I am taking requests now, and I can write more, since my summer is in one week._

 _Also, my birthday is this week! Same day as Norway's birthday, actually! (May 17) So ya… Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!_

 ** _Three Hours After_**

It had been exactly three hours since school had ended for the nonchalant Norwegian and the energetic Dane. Both were very different from the other, yet fit together like two connecting puzzle pieces. They were like positive and negative charges to each other; both creating a different kind of energy until a bright light is made. It was no wonder why they always hung out with each other.

Of course, though many people had bets placed it was bound to happen, Lukas and Matthias were not in a romantic relationship in any way. They were just friends. Matthias would say best friends, while Lukas would just comment that he tolerated Matthias. Many people considered it cute how the two hadn't accepted their feelings for each other, - even though the Dane acted like he did - but some people did not like the relationship at all. They loathed people like Matthias and Lukas, and they sat back from afar, thinking about ways to ruin the tight bond.

Still, three hours after school meant three hours after the incident. It happened so fast, but it felt like an eternity in the making. It was the last period, which Matthias and Lukas had together. They would sit next to each other in this class, - mainly because they didn't have any other friends except for a Swede and a Finn, but they weren't in the same class- then walk to Lukas' house and have dinner together.

Lukas lived alone, due to family issues involving his family moving to Iceland, and leaving him all alone in Norway. The Dane wanted to make sure that Lukas was never lonely, so he made it a point to be with Lukas as much as possible.

This one last class though, Lukas never showed up. It had been only five minutes when Matthias started to worry. Lukas was never late to class. He had an almost perfect record for being on time. The only times he had ever been late was when he was going through the family troubles.

Five minutes wasn't that bad was it? Matthias tried telling himself that, but something didn't seem right. It was when he glanced at the clock to see that twenty minutes already flew by. Where was Lukas? He didn't go home without him did he?

Matthias looked up at the teacher teaching on the board. This was history class, which he was normally fond of, but without Lukas, he couldn't think straight. Well… _with_ Lukas he couldn't think straight either, but his head was always filled with better thoughts than what he was thinking now.

He raised his hand, hoping that the teacher would turn around from writing on the board, and notice him. He had to leave to go find Lukas, or at least try and call him from his cell phone in his locker. After a few minutes of the teacher still lecturing as he wrote stuff on the white board, Matthias finally decided to call his name.

"Mr. Vargas?" Matthias called out, too stressed to be embarrassed about having to call the teacher's name to get his attention. "Yes?" the happy teacher asked, as he bounced around to stare at Matthias. Or… close his eyes in the general direction of Matthias. He was always a… different teacher.

"Umm… May I go to the restroom, please?" Matthias asked, proud that he came up with that without any planning or anything. "Sure thing! Ciao!" Mr. Vargas said, going back to his lecture and drawings on the board.

Matthias quickly made his way out in the hallway. He decided to try and call Lukas, because the Norwegian was practically never without his phone. The Dane ran to his locker, grabbed his phone, and called Lukas. The phone started to ring, as he awaited and hoped for his best friend to answer.

When no one answered, he called again, and again, and again, and again. He wasn't answering! Lukas' locker was right next to his, so he decided to check if Lukas just might have left his phone at school. He hoped that Lukas had done this, just so he could know that nothing was wrong between him and the Norwegian.

He and Lukas knew each other's locker passwords just in case an emergency like this happened. He quickly entered in Lukas' combination, 3645, and opened the locker door. His phone was the first thing Matthias saw in front of all the neatly left books. Lukas might leave his phone sometimes, but he would never leave his books.

Matthias grabbed Lukas' phone and took off around the school, calling for Lukas, yet still trying to be quiet, so he wasn't caught being out of class. He checked all the bathrooms, all the empty rooms, all the hallways, the principal's office, and even the janitor's closet. Lukas was nowhere to be found.

Class was going to end in ten minutes, so Matthias didn't have much to miss in history class. He decided to swing by Lukas' house, as a last attempt to find his friend. Matthias grabbed his backpack out of his locker, and started to pack up his books, his phone, and Lukas' phone. He started to make his way off the school property when he heard a strangled scream.

He immediately turned his head to the source of the noise. He wavered where he was for a few seconds, wondering if he just a heard something from his imagination. But then he heard it again. A loud smack against a hard object caused a scream to escape the same source of the noise.

It sounded like it was coming from the side of the school that was just next to Matthias. He stood still for a bit, wondering what would be the wisest plan for action. Lukas could definitely wait for just a minute, right? Of course! This was saving someone.

Matthias jumped from his position and started to sprint towards the source of the noises. He flinched when he heard another smack against a hard object, followed by a loud wince. What exactly was going on? Matthias turned the corner to see the one person he was praying wouldn't be there.

"L-L-Lukas," was all he could manage to gasp out, as he saw a beaten up Lukas about to be hit again with a baseball bat. Lukas looked up to Matthias, tears in his emotionless eyes, and fell limp to the ground, after being hit in the stomach again by the baseball bat.

Matthias ran over, not paying attention to the culprit, and checked to see if Lukas was even still alive. "Lukas please don't-," he couldn't finished his sentence. He didn't even want to think about it. What even happened?

He looked up to see who could do this to his Lukas, and saw an unfamiliar face that was covered by the shadow of the sun. The only thing seen across his features was a glare sent Matthias' way.

"Why would you do that?" Matthias screamed, "What did Lukas ever do to you?"

The boy laughed, and said, "He was in love with you. It makes me sick."

Matthias didn't even listen to what the boy said. He wanted to growl, fight, punch, cuss at, and do many other terrible things to this guy, but all he could do was look back down at his Lukas. His Lukas that was laying limp in his arms. He wrapped his hand around Lukas' wrist, pressing his middle finger on the wrist's main vain, and checked to see if Lukas still had a pulse.

When Matthias heard a slow, steady beat, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. His Lukas was still breathing and alive. That meant that he had time to beat up this bastard that hurt Lukas.

He carefully laid Lukas down, and stared up at the boy. "How many times did you beat him with that baseball bat?" he asked, with a tone of warning laced over his growl. He swore, he was going to hurt the boy twice as much as he hurt Lukas. The boy smirked and looked down at this bloody baseball bat. "I don't know…. I lost count after the tenth time!" he replied, almost as if this was all a joke, and that was the punchline.

Matthias didn't think this was funny at all. In fact, now he was going to bash his brains in as his own punchline. Matthias got up, revealing that he was a considerable size larger than the boy, but not by much. The boy started to coward, but in the end straightened up to challenge Matthias.

"Once I get my hands on that bat, believe me, you are going to wish you were never even born," Matthias warned, laughing a little under his breath. The boy stepped back a little at the threat, but after realizing that he was the one with the weapon, he readied himself for the small battle that was about to take place.

He started to swing his bat at Matthias' lower abdomen, near the bottom of his ribs. Matthias just barely dodged the hit, and ran behind the boy. Before the boy could process what just happened, he was being strangled by the Dane.

Matthias took this opportunity to grab the bat from his hands, and make the boy face him. The boy, with fear in his eyes, started to beg for mercy already. He started to send out strings of apologies from his mouth, as Matthias was focusing on how badly he could hurt the kid without actually killing him.

Matthias gave one swing of the bat to the boy, hitting him on his rib cage, and watching him fall to the ground. The boy grabbed the injured area, and started to cry out in pain. At that moment, the school bell rang. School was over and people were going to come out soon. Thank God there were no video cameras on this side of the school, and the boy wouldn't dare tell a soul what happened, because he was the one that did the worse damage here.

As the boy lay cripple on the ground, Matthias raised the bat in the air to give one last blow to the boy that should have had worse, but instead felt something grip his ankle. Looking down, Matthias saw Lukas, laying on his stomach, as he looked up at the Dane.

"Matthias please. Stop, it is my fault. I deserved this, I promise," Lukas said, letting his arm fall back to the ground. Matthias was dumbfounded. His Lukas did something that deserved this punishment? Lukas never did anything wrong! What could he have possibly done to deserve this?

Though he still had many questions, Matthias violently dropped the bat onto the boy, and walked over to Lukas. "Ok. But Lukas we need to take you to the hospital, ok?" Matthias explained, as he started to pick Lukas up. "No," Lukas responded, surprising Matthias. "No?" Matthias repeated.

"I can't go to the hospital, b-but these injuries aren't bad. Just drop me off at my house, and I can deal with it myself," Lukas said, as Matthias started to carry him out of the school property. Matthias was concerned with the way Lukas was acting, but sadly, Lukas was stubborn, so he always had to go along with his plans. Wait…but not this time. He couldn't just leave Lukas alone like that! If Lukas wasn't going to go to a doctor, than he was going to just have to play doctor for a day.

"I am not going to leave you alone, Lukas. Though I advise you to go to a hospital because there may be broken bones, I am not going to make you go. But I am not going to let you be alone with injuries like this, ok?" Matthias said, as he walked along the road toward Lukas' house. Lukas didn't respond, because he fell asleep, but Matthias still stopped to check his pulse anyway. He didn't want to risk anything with Lukas right now.

When they made it back to Lukas' house, Matthias woke him up. Then, he helped Lukas wash all the blood off his body, bandage up all the scrapes and bruises, and when Lukas was putting on his clothes – because he claimed he didn't like people seeing him without clothes on, even though Matthias just helped him have a bath – Matthias left to make Lukas' favorite meal for dinner.

Grilled fish and soup on the side was served to Lukas when he came down stairs. Lukas was happy about the food, but still looked shaken up. After the idea was suggested by the Dane, the two watched a movie on the couch to try to get their mind of things.

They watched a funny movie that was filled with stupid things that even made Lukas giggle at times. Matthias loved these times when Lukas smiled at something so ridiculous. When the movie was over, both were so tired already, and could have probably fallen asleep right there.

Matthias looked at Lukas who looked like he was lost in thought about something. It could have been anything with Lukas since he was normally lost in thought all the time. "What are you thinking about?" Matthias playfully asked, leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder carefully. Lukas flinched, and said, "Nothing," turning away.

When Lukas said 'nothing', it usually meant something that he was too embarrassed to say. Matthias had learned that from experience, and was now dying to know what was on the Norwegian's mind. "Come on…. You can tell me!" Matthias played, wrapping his arms around Lukas, even though he was facing the other way.

"No," Lukas said, voice somewhat shaky. Ok… Something was definitely wrong. Without saying anything, Matthias spun Lukas around to face him. Lukas had tears falling down his face while more were still starting to produce in his eyes.

Just at the sight of his best friend crying made Matthias' heart break. Matthias brought Lukas in to a hug, making sure not to hurt him in the process. "What's wrong," Matthias asked quietly, as Lukas started to cry louder in his arms.

"Lukas, it's ok. You are ok. Just tell me, what is on your mind," Matthias asked again, rubbing his hand around on Lukas' back. Lukas hiccupped, and said, "I deserved it. I should have died, I deserved it."

"Lukas, no matter what you did, you didn't deserve… that. That was cruelty, abuse, and he should be arrested for that, ok? What could you have possibly done to think that you deserve to die?" Matthias asked, bringing Lukas out of the hug to stare straight into his eyes.

The Norwegian's eyes were fill with fear. Fear of having to tell Matthias. Fear of what his reaction would be. Fear of how his life will be after he tells. So many things went around in his mind, until he got so tired of it, he yelled, "I love you. I have loved you ok? I just- I know it's wrong. You don't have to hang out with me anymore, I am sorry. I just can't help it. I tried to erase these thoughts from my head, but they always come back when I see you smile or even think about you. That is why I should have died back there. I-I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry…"

He started to cry harder than before, scared to what was going to happen. Was Matthias going to beat him up too because of this? Matthias was more merciless when it came to things he hated, but that wasn't what the Norwegian wanted. He never wanted Matthias to hate him. He loved their friendship more than anything he has ever had. If Matthias hated him, he would want the Dane to kill him.

"Don't be sorry," Matthias said, softly, interrupting Lukas from his thoughts. Matthias wrapped his arms around Lukas, and said, "You should never be sorry for something you can't control. You should never be sorry for love, either."

Though these were wise words that assured Lukas that Matthias wasn't mad, he couldn't help but break down and cry in the Dane's arms. Mathias was trying to make Lukas feel better by being calm, but in his heart and mind, he was jumping for joy.

The truth is, he liked Lukas. No. He loved Lukas. Lukas meant the world to him, and he was more than overjoyed after learning that Lukas returned the feelings. It's just… was this the right time to tell him? Lukas did feel alone… He should let Lukas know it is not one sided.

"Lukas…" Matthias said, voice low to get Lukas' attention from crying. Lukas sniffled, and looked up from Matthias' shoulder, "Yes?" Fear was in Lukas' eyes. Was Matthias mad? Was he not going to want to be at least friends with him anymore? Lukas kept his eyes open to assure himself that he was ready for anything.

Matthias took in a deep breath. After years of thinking about how he would say it, he never imagined that confessing his feelings would be this hard. One more look into Lukas' eyes, he said, "Lukas, I love you too."

Lukas froze. His mind, his expression, his crying, his everything, he just… froze. What did Matthias say? Matthias continued, when he saw the confused expression on Lukas' face, "I have loved you ever since we were just kids," he laughed, "More than a friend should, I know, but I couldn't help but love everything about you, Lukas."

Matthias took the moment to stare into Lukas eyes, as Lukas stared back at him. He reached his hands out to cup Lukas' face. Matthias said to himself out loud, "You are everything I have ever wanted."

He closed the gap between the two, and kissed Lukas passionately. When Lukas processed everything that happened – processed that he was being kissed by the one he loved, he didn't waste a second to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Matthias' neck.

Both indulged in the kiss for a while until Matthias broke it, out of breath. "Matthias," Lukas let out, practically out of breath, also, "I love you too." Matthias smiled, "You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear those words from you, Lukas."

Going back into another kiss, Lukas realized; it had been three hours since school had ended. It had been just three hours since he was brutally beaten up with a baseball bat, but with Matthias, the incident felt like it was days ago.

With Matthias, love wasn't something he was ashamed of. It was who he was, and he was proud of it. Because he loved Matthias, and Matthias loved him, he could get through anything.

~(*-*)~

 ** _A/N:_** _So that was a… fanfic, I guess. *_* I just did this to assure you guys that I was indeed alive, and have one more week of school/finals! Then I am free to give you guys as many fanfics as you want!_

 _You can even send me requests for stories and more! Also, review if you liked this, and if you have critiques. Thanks!_

 _I love you all,_

 _NorwegianPilot17_


End file.
